


Carry Me

by phantomlove908



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, spoiled harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Merlahad Prompt - Harry and Merlin share a room at head quarters.





	Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I think I kind of misinterpreted the prompt. Sorry!! Everyone, please feel free to send more.

Harry was falling asleep on Merlin’s couch while the other man was finishing up some paperwork.

“Love, I did tell you to go home earlier. There’s no reason for you to stay. You need to sleep.”

His eyes were half open, but it was clear he was struggling to stay awake. “No,” he sighed, “I’ve spent far too much time without you.”

“Could you at least go rest in our bedroom?” Merlin had one prepared in HQ for moments like these, which unfortunately happened more often than he liked.

By now Harry was silently nodding off.

“Brat,” he muttered, more to himself than to Harry. He finished the report he was working on and decided to call it a night. He walked up to Harry and tried to nudge him awake.

“I don’t want to get up,” he yawned, “carry me.” He stretched his arms up, cueing Merlin.

“You’re such a spoiled brat.” He couldn’t say no to him, at least most of the time. He crossed the line at having a dog.

“Yes, love but you love me anyway.”

“Aye.”

He scooped him I to his arms, with Harry’s face snuggled into his neck.


End file.
